Opening Up To A Close Friend
by CrazyTay
Summary: Omi has closed off to Kaoru since they joined the Academy and Kaoru is about to give up on Omi when he finally lets his guard down and confronts him. One shot.


**Here is a fanfiction for Kaoru and Omi, another Gakuen couple I just love :)**

**I do not own Gakuen Heaven.  
**

****Kaoru sat next to the window of the treasury room. The spring breeze rustled the leaves outside, but Kaoru didn't notice. He was observing two figures outside. One was his beloved friend, Omi and the other was Keita. Kaoru had noticed how quickly Omi had taken to Keita, which wasn't very odd considering e_veryone _had taken to him, including Kaoru himself. However, the way Omi was patting Keita's head with a soft expression sent a wave of uneasiness through Kaoru. He shouldn't feel jealous, but he couldn't help it. He had recently realized he had feelings for Omi. The way he watched over him and was so kind to him. They understood each other in a way no one else ever would. They were just so tightly woven. It was that way from the start.

Kaoru couldn't watch the scene below any longer. He turned from the window and sat in his chair, sighing deeply. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. It wandered to simpler times, when it was just Kaoru and him. Before the school. After the hacking and the Chairman's condition to allow Omi into this academy, Omi and Kaoru had changed. They were still very close, but they were more like two people who work together than dear friends. It broke Kaoru's heart, but he didn't admit it.

The sound of the door opening brought Kaoru back to the present. Omi had walked into the room with a small smile touching his features. He always smiled when talking to Keita and right after. It selfishly upset Kaoru. Not because Omi found a friend, but that Kaoru couldn't make Omi smile as much anymore. He longed for the days when they were inseparable, when they were... well Kaoru didn't know what exactly they were back then. They were more than friends surely, but not together. It was almost frustrating to try to figure out.

"Did I disturb you Kaoru?"Omi asked as he entered.

Kaoru sent Omi a fake smile, "Of course not Omi," He stood up and winced, his hand instantly clutching his ribs. He had gotten a beating from the Karate masters for interfering with their practice. Omi rushed to his side, but Kaoru resisted his help. He didn't want his pity. It only made things worse.

Omi sighed, "Why must you be so stubborn and cold Kaoru?"

That his Kaoru hard, right in the heart, "What do you mean Omi?"

Omi stood awkwardly and shook his head, "It doesn't matter just... please be careful Kaoru. I don't want to see you hurt."

This touched Kaoru, but he didn't show it, "I can't hide behind these walls at all times Omi," He sounded a bit harsh, but it was true. Omi seemed to want to hide him away so no one could touch him. It was a little irritating.

Omi nodded, "I know Kaoru I only meant-"

"I understand. Now if you'll excuse me Omi, I have to meet with the Chairman now," Kaoru didn't even allow Omi time to respond before he left with a heavy step. He didn't really need to see Kazuki. In fact, the Chairman wasn't here. He was in his dorm with Keita now.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru stopped and turned his head. Omi caught up with him quickly, anger written all over his face, "You've sunk so low as to lie to my face?"

Kaoru crossed his arms and frowned, "You say I've sunken low? What have you done? You have closed off to me!" Kaoru snapped. When he realized how much he had revealed, he quickly shut up and turned around again.

Omi didn't say anything for so long that Kaoru almost wondered if he was still behind him. When he did speak, his voice was so quiet and pained that it broke Kaoru's heart.

"I am sorry that I closed myself off Kaoru. I wish I could explain, but I... don't know if I am ready."

Kaoru's throat tightened and he swallowed hard, "Exactly. We used to depend on one another, used to tell each other everything. Now we're like this. How did we come to this?" He asked in a whisper.

Kaoru jumped when he suddenly felt arms wrap tightly around him. Omi buried his face in Kaoru's silky hair, "I'm sorry Kaoru. It is just hard for me to... explain. You don't know how much I fear..." He couldn't continue, but he couldn't stop now!

Kaoru turned around, holding Omi to his chest, "Please tell me Omi. There is nothing to fear from me!"

Omi opened his eyes and and Kaoru saw them glistening with tears. Kaoru's eyes widened and his heart broke at the site, "Omi."

"Is this what you wanted to see Kaoru?" he challenged Kaoru with his eyes.

Kaoru didn't understand at all, "Of course not Omi! I only wanted to know-"

"That I love you."

Kaoru stopped speaking. Had Omi really just said that?

Omi pulled back and glared at the floor, not daring to look at Kaoru. Kaoru took a few moments to take in what Omi had just said. It was so quick and brief, but it held so much meaning! Kaoru couldn't believe it!

He pulled Omi into a tight embrace, then pulled away just enough to wipe away Omi's tears, "You were afraid to tell me this? Well why don't I show you just how foolish your fears are," He leaned in slowly, holding Omi's gaxe as he brought his lips to Omi's.

Omi was shocked at first, but after a moment he kissed back. When they broke apart, Omi whispered, "Don't so that Kaoru unless it means you feel the same. I couldn't bear it otherwise."

Kaoru smiled, feeling like a huge weight had lifted. Now that he finally knew what had held Omi back, and that it was an obstacle that could be overcome, he could breathe and be happy again, "I love you Omi. I have for a long time now."

Omi's eyes thrilled as he leaned on Kaoru's chest, "I never ement to hide you away, I just wanted to keep you safe."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I have to live as well. As long as I am with you, I will be perfectly safe."

Omi held on to him tighter and Kaoru knew that they would be happy together.

Forever.

**Another one shot, but I like it :) I might do one for Iway and Shinomiya as well :)**


End file.
